


How Rumors Get Started

by slightlyjillian



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyjillian/pseuds/slightlyjillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any one can make a mistake. Une thinks of a way to fix one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Rumors Get Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/gifts).



“Hey, Lucy, can you explain this to me?” Une met her at the door of the bathroom while her hair was still wet and she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the warm, fluffy towel.

“What’s that?” Noin asked, tilting her head so that the moisture in her ears went sideways.

“An invitation to Sylvia’s holiday party.” Une still wore her pajamas. She only wore them around the house. The material was very nice, obviously expensive, and an uncannily perfect fit. Nonetheless, it also was a combination of unlikely and unfortunate colors. Nichol had sent it as a gift while he toured South America.

“Sylvia?” Noin paused, considering. “Sylvia Noventa, I mean… Barton. That’s nice. I suppose we got the invitation because of Trowa though. I don’t think he’ll ever forget _or_ forgive me for that wedding present.”

“Yes, but how were you to know the luxury cruise was going to shipwreck?” Une nodded. “Still, look at this…” Her finger pointed toward the handwritten text.

 _Bring Sally with you!_

Noin rubbed the back of her head. Her hand pulled away wet. “I don’t understand. Why couldn’t they send Sally her own invitation?”

Une flipped the envelope over. It was addressed to Noin and Sally Po.

“I honestly don’t understand,” Noin squinted. “I haven’t seen Sally in… weeks. Months more likely. Really… I can’t remember.”

Une raised her eyebrow.

“Okay, it’s been twenty-six weeks and three days,” Noin relented. “But I know that you hate it when I do that…”

“It’s a talent,” Une grumbled, but her lips quirked into a brief smile. “Darling, you _have_ let everyone know that _we’re_ together, yes?”

“Of course,” Noin shrugged, the towel coming undone somewhat--moreso when Une’s eyes dropped to notice the same. “Sylvia must have made a mistake…”

“Hmm, yes,” murmured Une, her lips along Noin’s jaw. “Well, let’s make sure after that event… it becomes so obvious we’re _together_ … that no one ever makes that mistake again…”


End file.
